The tremendous variety of heat exchangers that is currently available is actually insufficient to satisfy the needs and goals of current developments and technology. The heat exchangers available include many metal, plastic and other configurations in which thermal energy is transferred between different liquids, between gases and liquids, between liquid/vapor fluids and liquids, and between other combinations of media. Such heat exchangers are used for cooling or heating or both purposes.
As the art has developed, however, increasing demands have been made on the heat exchangers and the temperature control units that utilize them, in terms of efficiency, size and particularly cost. For example, in semiconductor fabrication facilities controlling the temperature of a cluster tool may require that different temperature levels be established and closely maintained in different modes of operation. Since floor space in such installations is very expensive, the footprint of the temperature control unit should be as small as feasible. In addition, the unit should operate reliably for long periods so as not to impede or interrupt tool or overall system operation. The emphasis on lowering cost applies not only to labor and materials but to fabrication techniques. The design should also permit the alternative incorporation of a pump or heater. The present system has been devised as a radically different approach in hardware and method having many potential applications not only in this context, but also in a variety of other applications.